The fight before christmas
by dude741
Summary: sequal to haloween. tom and jeremie are close to finding a way to finaly beat X.A.N.A. and now discover a new threat, or is she?


The Fight Before Christmas 

Chapter 1

It's been a year since Tom has joined the gang. Tom has been helping Jeremie find a way to fight X.A.N.A. on earth. Tom and Jeremie are working in the factory. Tom is busy working on his laptop while Jeremie is busy at the main computer.

"You know Jeremie, you should go back to the dorm and get some rest. You've been up for three days straight." Suggested Tom

"I'm fine," replied Jeremie, with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Besides, I'm really close to finding the key to enable us winning."

"Dude you need to rest" said Tom still typing although not looking at the screen

"Besides, isn't your mom and dad stopping by to visit you this weekend. Don't you want to be all rested up when the come?"

"I know what's best for me so just chill out Tom"

"You're the one who has to chill out." Tom said as he slams his hand down on the keyboard of his laptop. All of a sudden, his laptop starts to beep and a siren goes off. On the main screen, a data flow of great amounts starts to flow across the screen. A diagram of a young girl that resembles Aelita pops up with a loading bar on the bottom followed by a video window with the face of a young virtual girl

"Hi" said the girl "I'm Xanadu, but you can call me Xana for short."

Jeremie and Tom exchange a nervous look. "What's your name?" asked Xana.

"Tom, nice to meet you, Xana you said?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Tom" whispered Jeremie. "Do you realize who this is?"

"No" replied Tom in a low voice "Who is it?"

"This is X.A.N.A., at least it's one of his tricks"

"You know I can hear you two. And just to let you know I'm completely against X.A.N.A."

"How can we trust you?" demanded Jeremie

"Lets see, I want X.A.N.A. to pay for keeping my sister and brother trapped in lyoko for most of their lives"

"Wait, Brother!" exclaimed Jeremie.

"Yes, our brother" said Xana

"You know Jeremie, I don't think that she's kidding. I think she is really on our side."

"I don't know Tom. I still don't trust her"

"Tell you what, you send me to lyoko and I'll stay there for a while to find out more about her." Quickly noticing the uncertain look on his friend face he added "and I'll be back by morning. No go back to the dorm and get some sleep."

"Alright, alright. Go down to the scanner room and I'll send you to lyoko"

"Thanks Jeremie. I'll see you later." Tom exits the computer room and heads down to the scanner room

"Scanner Tom. Transfer Tom. Virtualization!"

Chapter 2

The next morning, Jeremie wakes up to find out that tom is still not back yet.

"Where is he?" Jeremie looked down at the clock and saw that it was breakfast time. "Maybe he went down already to get some food"

Jeremie headed down to breakfast where he met up with Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd. Odd was already on his second helpings of food

"Hey have either of you two seen Tom this morning?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, usually he's down by now keeping up pace with Odd in food amounts"

"Humph muhph shmuph unmuphnifmuff unmuff." Said Odd with small bits of food flying out of his mouth.

"What was that Odd?" asked Ulrich trying not to laugh.

"I said that he was supposed to face me in an eating contest today. I made a bet with him that I could beat him so he's probably trying to hide his face."

"I don't think so. I wasn't going to tell you guys this until me and him were sure, but Aelita,"

"Yes Jeremie?"

"Apparently you have a brother and sister both in lyoko."

"What were you waiting for?" exclaimed a very startled Aelita.

"I was waiting until I could be sure. Anyway Tom went to lyoko last night to get to know her better and said that he'd be back by morning and that's why imp worried."

"Well then what are we waiting for," said Odd sanding up putting down a fork still loaded with food "lets go and find out what's going on"

"Wow, you're actually turning down food to go to lyoko." Ulrich said sarcastically

"Well if there is the possibility of a lady in danger, why not let it be me to be the one who saves her."

"You're such a dork." Stated Jeremie while Aelita and Ulrich started cracking up.

"I'll call Yumi and tell her to meet us at the factory" said Ulrich after he stopped laughing. Jeremie heads off to the factory followed by Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. After traveling through the sewer passage they meet up with Yumi by the entrance to the factory.

"What's going on? When Ulrich called he just said to meet up with him at the factory and something about Tom."

"We're not exactly sure as of right now. As far as we know tom is still in lyoko meeting up with a new friend of ours," said Jeremie hastily. Noticing the confused look on her face he added, "it's a long story. I'll explain it better later, now we have to see if Tom is in any danger."

Chapter 3

The gang enters the computer room to see Toms face in a window on the screen.

"It's about time you guys realized something was up," yelled Tom. "Hurry and bring the scanners back online so me, Xana, and Luke can get out of here."

I'm getting to it." Said Jeremie sitting down at the monitor and beginning to type. "Anyway can you get out of the tower you're in now so I can get you guys out of there."

"Sorry, no can do good buddy. The tower is surrounded by monsters and if I try to get out they'll shoot."

"Alright. Guys, get ready to go so we can get them out of there. Aelita, you stay here, its way too dangerous."

"We're on it Jeremie." Said Odd as he, Ulrich, Yumi ran to the elevator and headed down to the scanners.

"Hey Tom I have a little present for you." He hits a key on the keyboard and in the tower a large floating disk materialized. "I call it the overdisk. Its very similar to the overboard but much more durable. It doubles as a shield if needed."

In lyoko, Tom jumps onto the overdisk and flies around the inside of the tower.

"Thanks Jeremie. This thing is great, your best yet."

"It was nothing, really. Now if you'll excuse me. Guys, are you ready?"

Down in the scanner room Ulrich, Yumi and Odd step into the scanners.

"We are ready to rumble Jeremie." Said Odd as they stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

Chapter 4

In lyoko, the gang materializes right near their vehicles.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go to the tower." Said Yumi

"Be careful. There are several tarantulas surrounding the tower." said Jeremie.

"Uhm Jeremie, those aren't tarantulas, they're creepers."

"But that's impossible, they never come out of sector five!" exclaimed Jeremie.

"That would explain why the firing rate was mush slower." Tom chimed in.

"If there was any time to come out of the tower Tom, now would be it"

"If you say so. Luke, Xana, follow me and get on the over disk. Get away from the battle so that you'll both be safe. And here, take this" Tom takes off his Bo staff and hands it to Xana "just incase."

Tom runs out of the tower followed by Luke and Xana on the overdisk. Tom rushes up between two of the creepers. As they prepare to fire tom reaches within both of their mouths at the same time and rips out the laser cannons causing them to blow up. Tom then redirects the direction of the barrels at two other creepers destroying them.

"Hey Jeremie, think you could turn these into a new weapon for me?"

"I'll see what I can do" he replied. The barrels de-virtualized out of Tom's hands.

"In the mean time imp pulling you all out of there. Materialization tom, Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Xana….. Materialization Odd, Materialization Yumi, Materialization Luke.

Chapter 5

Tom is lying on his bed in the dorm room play a hand held video game while Jeremie was sitting at the computer. Xana and Luke enter the room.

"Well I have great news." she said sitting down on Tom's bed.

"Sissi's leaving the school and never coming back?" tom asked hopefully sitting up on his bed listing to Xana.

"Not exactly. As of now, me and Luke are now students at Kadic junior high."

"That's great news." Said Jeremie. "We should go tell the others right away."

They all walk out of the room. Just before they leave the room, Xana smiles hopefully at Tom who smiles back at her.

End


End file.
